


Ruined picnic

by Soft_shock



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: pseudo-medieval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_shock/pseuds/Soft_shock
Kudos: 1





	Ruined picnic

"So it's actually pretty impressive we can see them so clear right now, not the night for it basically" Nova said as he pointed at the sky, he had been talking about the stars since they found a good spot next to the lake, Dion was in silence, enjoying the look on Nova's face, a look of pure excitement.

Truth was Dion had gotten lost on his talk a long time ago and didn't exactly knew what Nova was talking about now but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Ah i am sorry, i have been talking too much…" he apologized.

"Don't apologize Nova, your passion for the sky is amazing to see, seeing the joy in your eyes when you talk about the stars makes me smile" 

"T-thanks you… young Prince"

"Nova, i told you to call me Dion… at least when we are alone"

"Right, sorry, Dion" Nova looked down at the grass in embarrassment, he wasn't used to calling Sion by his name as if he was just another person and not royalty.

Dion looked at Nova and smiled.

"I am envious of you, you know?"

Nova raised his head and turned to look at Dion, Dion smiled at him before looking up at the stars.

"You know so much about them… you have a connection, i am supposed to be able to hear them so they can guide me and i can rule the kingdom under their word but… I can't even hear them whisper…" 

Dion looked down at his hands, Nova noticed the sadness in his eyes and frowned, he had never been that good at comforting people let alone a member of the royal family.

"I am afraid… Afraid of never hearing them at all and disappointing everyone around me"

"You won't disappoint anyone Dion, i am sure you will be a good king"

"But what if i-"

"Dion" Nova reached to grab Dion's hands with his pulling Dion out of his sad thoughts and making him look at him on the eyes, Nova was close now, so close Dion could feel his body heat.

"Dion… no matter what happens i am sure you will be a great king, i can see it and so can everyone else even the stars"

"Nova…" 

"Hey you two!"

A voice calling for them makde them jump away from eachother, when they turned around they saw their friends just staring.

"M-misfire what's wrong?" Dion asked trying to hide his blushing cheeks.

"We didn't meant to interrupt your moment but it seem like they are looking for the royal prince back there" 

Misfire tilted his head in the direction of the castle, even tho if was a little far away they could see lights moving outside of if coming their way, someone must had noticed Dion was missing and alerted the whole castle. 

"Oh no… quick, go back to your chambers, i'll deal with this"

"Right on it your higness" Misfire called with a cheeky grin as him and the others ran to the side of the castle not wanting to be caught.

"Nova, you too, i'll deal with this" 

"I am sorry your majesty but i am afraid i can't do that"

"What? Why not?"

"I am your personal knight remember?, if anyone needs to be with you right now it's me" Nova smiled, Dion's cheeks became red.

"R-right, let us go get caught then" 

Nova let Dion start walking in front of him before walking behind him as he was used to do inside the castle and around the people there.

When they got close enough to the castle they noticed the Mount of people outside holding candles, servants and maids alike were looking for him apparently but they weren't the ones that surprised Dion, no, it was the person holding a lamp ready to hop on a horse.

His betrothed, Elun.

"You highness…" a maid called to him and stopped him from getting on the horse.

Elun turned to look at what she was looking and immediately dropped his things and walked towards Dion.

"Where were you? I was about to go looking for you" Elun frowned, Dion averted his gaze.

"I couldn't sleep so i asked Nova to take me on a walk, i guess i lost track of time, sorry for worrying you everybody, you are dismissed" He told the maids and servants, they bowed and went inside and back to their respective errands.

Elun glared at him, he looked like he wanted to say something but was holding himself back.

"Let's go inside, we need to talk" he said before grabbing Dion by the arm and dragging him inside.

When Nova tried to followe he turned around and glared at him.

"You are dismissed" he told him and continued to drag Dion inside.

Nova stayed there watching them leave, clenching his fists, he wanted to follow them and push Elun away but he knew he couldn't.

He stayed there until he couldn't see them anymore and then headed to his chambers to rest for the night.

//////////////////////////////

In the morning, before the sun was out he got up and did his daily routine before heading to Dion's room.

Once there he took his place standing outside the door like everyday except that this time he heard a knock coming from inside the room.

"Nova are you there?" Dion's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes your highness, i am here" Nova responded.

"Can you come in?" Dion asked and then the door behind him opened.

Nova looked to both sides of fhe hallway making sure there was nobody else watching him before stepping into the room.

When he did, Dion closed the door behind him.

Dion's hair was messy and he was still in his white nightgown.

"Is everything alright, Young Prince?" Nova asked in a teasing manner, expecting Dion's scolding for calling him that while they were alone but Dion's face was full of worry.

"Nova, i think… am i a bad person?" He asked, Nova raised and eyebrow.

"Excuse me? What do you mean?"

"I… last night Elun and i went into his room to talk and i thought he was mad but it wasn't that at all" Dion sighed, he walked to his bed and sar down on the edge.

"He is leaving today"

"Oh…" 

"Last night a messenger arrived while i was gone, his mother has fallen really ill and his father wants him back home immediately, my father has decided fo cancel the wedding for the time being at least until they are sure his mother will recover…"

"I am… sorry to heard that Dion…" 

"Nova… last night when Elun told me… i know i should have been worried and sad but… i was glad?"

"Dion?"

"I was glad because… because he is leaving, of course i am not happy because his mother is sick but… the wedding has been postponed and that… that makes me happy… am i a bad person Nova?" Dion looked up at him, tears building up on his eyes.

Nova immediately reached for him, kneeled in front of him, just like the first time they meet, and grabbed his hands.

"Dion, no, you are not a bad person"

"But this is supposed to be a tragedy, everyone is acting like it and i am… i just can't! I am glad and happy about it!"

"Dion, that doesn't make you a bad person"

"It does not?" Dion asked, tears finally running down his cheeks.

"No! Dion… i can't pretend i understand what you are feeling but i understand why you are feeling it, being happy because something that you dread is not gonna happen is not being a bad person"

Dion sobbed, he let go of Novas hands and threw his arms Round his neck pulling him in and hugging him tightly.

Novas was shocked for a second before he realized what was going on, Dion's face was buried on his neck and he could feel the warm from Dion's breath and the wetness on his cheeks, from his side his face was on Dion's shoulder, his hair soft against his cheek, Nova took notice of the way Dion was as soft as silk in comparison to his hard and scarred skin, he also noticed Dion's natural smell, it was thw same warm and welcoming smell of the garden in spring.

Nova hesitated for a moment before opening his arms and hugging Dion back, pulling him in even more.

They stayed like that for a while before They heard a knock on the door and both of them jumped.

"Dion, are you awake?" Elun's voice came from outside.

Dion's eyes widened and the situation finally caught up to him.

Nova inside his room, him on his nightgown, on his bed hugging another man.

Dion stood up and grabbed Nova by the arm and tried to push him towards the balcony but Nova didn't budge.

"Dion? Are you alright?" Elun asked again from outside.

"Nova" Dion whispered, trying to get him to move.

Nova was paralyzed for the first time in his life, everything hit him hard in a moment, what he was doing and who was outside the door.

"Nova please" Dion whispered with urgency.

Nova finally snapped back into reality and he let himself be pushed to the balcony, Dion opened the curtains and then the door, pushed Nova outside and then closed everything again before heading to the door.

"Elun, what's wrong?" He asked trying to regulate his voice.

"I need to speak to you… may i come in?"

"No! I mean, i am indisposed, wait a second" Dion got away from the door and looked around the room for his robe, when he found it over the bed he put it on himself as quick as he could to cover himself up before opening the door and letting Elun in.

"I know i shouldn't be here but i am leaving right now"

"R-right now? I thought you would leave this evening"

"I was but if i leave right now the night won't caught me off guard so i came here to see you one last time and ask for your blessing"

"Ah… of course" 

Dion placed his hand on Elun's forehead and traced a star on it, just like he had done a thousand times before.

"The stars and the moon are protecting your mother Elun" 

"Thanks… Dion i know this isn't apropiate but you know how i feel about rules" Elun laughed and Dion just smiled awkwardly not being able to fake a laugh.

"So… i know i will come back to marry you but as a promise could you give me a kiss?" 

"W-Elun if my father or your father know-"

"They won't! It be our secret, like when we were kids remember?"

Dion averted Elun's gaze, he didn't know what to do, he looked back at the balcony door, he wondered if Nova was listening in.

"Dion?"

"A-alright… but only a peck"

Elun smiled he closed his eyes and leaned down waiting for Dion to kiss him.

Dion turned to look at the balcony one last time before turning to Elun and quickly pressing his lips together in a chaste kiss.

Elun opened his eyes and smiled down at him, Dion couldn't look at him in the eye, he was hoping Elun wouldn't ask for something else like that.

"Thank you, well i will take my leave now"

Elun turned around to the door, before leaving he did his courtesy and closed the door.

Dion waited a couple of seconds, until he couldn't hear Elun's steps down the hall and sprinted to the balcony, Nova was standing by the door.

"Hi"

"Hey…" 

Letting him in Dion felt his cheeks turn red, somehow he didn't felt embarrassed when Nova saw him in just his nightgown before but now that he was covered…

"So…" Nova started.

"So…"

"He is leaving now uh?"

"Yeah he is, were you listening? Did you hear all?"

"Yeah… i am sorry! I swear i wasn't eavesdropping!"

"It's fine… so you heard everything…"

"I-it's alright… i don't want to pry into your relationship, i think is better if i leave-"

"No! Please stay a while longer…"

"It's almost time for breakfast, the maids will come soon to dress you and i don't think i can hide in the balcony again"

Nova walked by Dion and made his way to the door without even glancing back.

"I will see you later… you majesty" 

"Nova…" 

Nova closed the door behind him and Dion looked down at his feet with sadness.

"Nova… i am sorry…"


End file.
